


Pulsing Desires

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick is tempted by more than her body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsing Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



> Yes, this is AU to the movie ending. As impactive as that ending was, in the end it was a fridge moment.

He pressed closer, the beat of her pulse in the vein along her bare throat drawing conflicting desires within his soul. Desire of the flesh won, as he brought his teeth to bear there, leaving a pressure mark that only just escaped breaking skin. She gasped softly, more from the pressure that had left her faint and giddy than the bite itself.

He wasn't allowed to see how far that would go, what she'd do as he took the air from her while embracing her body with all he was.

At least, not until she asked him to do so.


End file.
